


Nail polish

by Lisan5262



Category: dream - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-02
Packaged: 2021-03-13 16:33:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 798
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29156643
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisan5262/pseuds/Lisan5262
Summary: You and dream want to get matching nails, but something went wrong....(I AM SO SORRY FOR THIS)
Relationships: dream/you
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	Nail polish

**Author's Note:**

> ~Im sorry for this~

"Hey, I wanna paint my nails, you wanna match?" you said. "Sure, why not?" replied dream softy. You've been dating for almost 5 months, and although keeping his real identity is hard at times, he turned out to be a really sweet guy. You never suspected he was gay, but it's not an unpleasant surprise. He was a really gentle, caring boyfriend, and you could never ask for more. He was really good at calming you down, and he always made sure that you know that he prioritizes you over his work. Whenever you told him you were sad, he stopped recording and made sure you were ok, cuddling you to sleep.  
As you were painting his middle finger, he suddenly said "So...Ummm are you ready to...You know?". You were stunned. With all his care and support you almost forgot that you are indeed boyfriends, and boyfriends usually have sex. You're a virgin(and a bottom, ur a fucking bottom), so you were really scared to have your first time. But dream is a nice guy, he would never hurt you. He would be really gentle and make sure it doesn't hurt....Right?  
At this point you were painting his pinkie, you finally mumbled-"I...I th-think s..so" Suddenly the mood of the room switched. Dream looked at you like a predator hunting its pray. You didn't have enough time to process this whole situation, but you both were now on the table. Dream moved all the stuff from the table to the floor with one elegant but rough swipe. He was like a wild animal, ripping his and your clothes off. Next thing you know, you're both naked. You turned dull cherry red as he gently but firmly said "Look down." You were stunned. He repeated himself "Look down you dirty slut." You turned more and more red as you looked down. You grasped. His dick was 11...No, 12 inches. How are you supposed to take all of this in on your first time? Dream smirked-"You're probably scared that you can't take all of this in on your first time...Well be a good slut for daddy, and open your legs up". You did as told, still mesmerized by the length of his cock. He took the nail polish bottle out. You looked at him, confused. But dream didn't hesitate. Suddenly, without any warning he shoved the entire nail polish bottle up your ass. You screamed in pain "NGHH-- AHH...DREAM-M OW IT H..HURTS, STOP". But he didn't stop. He turned the cap, getting the nail polish bottle to open, and shoved it even deeper down your anus with his fingers, spilling royal blue nail polish all over the place. As you screamed un pain, dream pulled you in and started violently making out with you. His soft tongue traveled all over your mouth. He seemed desperate. He suddenly interrupted the kiss, and started sucking on your dick. "AHHH...MMM...D..DREA-AM NGHH...Y...YOU-RE SO G..G...OOOD" As you finished talking, you came. Your cum sprayed all over the ceiling, dripping down on both you and dream. He stood up, scooped some of your cum from the ceiling, and sat back down. "Lick it. Lick it down like a cat. You fucking whore, know your place and eat all of it". You started licking it, but dream wasn't satisfied. He pushed your head down, so now both your nose and mouth are covered in cum. "Look at you, such a pathetic little whore. You enjoying this, huh? You fucking c u m s l u t". After that, you started licking it up faster, but dream still wasn't satisfied. He shoved his dick down your asshole. The glass broke. You screamed in pain. It felt like you were on fire. You screamed "TH...THAT'S E- ENOUGH, PL.. OWW PLEASE STOP". You were crying your eyes out, but dream didn't listen. He kept going faster, and faster and faster. Finally, he came. It felt like a fountain inside you. You breathed out with releave. he pulled it out. Blood immediately started flowing out. You couldn't tell if your anus ripped, or if that was just all the glass that scratched it on the inside. Most likely both. Dream said "Let me take a look inside", and opened up your ass like its a scrunchie. It hurt, but you knew that you had to see how much damage was done. "Whoops, theres a hole inside you". You were devastated. "How bad is it" you asked. Dream simply said "It's an internal bleeding". At about that point you started feeling lightheaded and losing consciousness from all the blood loss. You ended up dying from bleeding out.

Who knew dream was into necrophilia.


End file.
